La botella del atrevimiento
by Evinawer
Summary: Lo que pasa jugando al verdad y atrevimiento en pleno aburrimiento en el gremio. Parejas de Fairy Tail: NaLu, GaLe, LaMi, GraJu, ElfEver,... y creo que ya está XD Después de los turnos vienen extras muy calientes, MUAHAHA! Os los recomiendo creo que son mejores que el juego en sí XD
1. Juego

**La botella del "atrevimiento"**

Hoy no había muchas misiones. Los tableros estaban casi vacíos. El nuevo gremio no tenía mucha suerte.

Natsu se peleaba con Gray pero ya no tenían argumentos. Del puro aburrimiento, decidieron incluso sentarse despreocupadamente uno frente al otro a hablar de las nubes. Eso era grave.

En ese momento, Levy, quien estaba leyendo, le vino una idea a la cabeza.

- ¡Eh, chicos, acabo de leer un juego que parece interesante!

Todos la miraron.

- Se llama "verdad o atrevimiento". Consiste en hacer dar la vuelta a una botella. Al que señale será la víctima y tendrá que decidir entre decir una verdad o atreverse a hacer algo que se le diga. Si escoge atrevimiento, una segunda persona debe ser escogida por la botella y decirle qué hacer. Si escoge verdad, la persona que pregunte también debe ser escogida por la botella.

Todos se quedaron pensando. Eso podía ser peligroso... por consiguiente, ¡divertido!

- ¡No lo entiendo pero suena bien! - dijo Natsu levantando el puño.

- Bah, puede ser interesante. - Dijo Gray pensando en joder a Natsu.

- Sí... interesante... - Dijo Erza pensando en guarrerías.

- ¡Vale, decidido, vamos a jugar!

Levy le pidió una botella vacía a Cana, quien con mucho gusto cogió una botella de vino nueva, la abrió, se la bebió entera al momento y se la entregó con una sonrisa. Los demás se quedaron con los ojos salidos.


	2. Turno 01

******Turno 01**

El grupo en forma de círculo lo formaban los siguientes:  
Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Natsu, Gazille, Gray, Happy y Pantherlily.

Podrían haberse unido más pero... dejémoslo para otro día.

Curiosamente se había dispuesto la chicas todas juntas y los chicos también. Así que Levy pidió que se mezclaran y lo hicieron.

Levy puso en medio la botella y gritó:

- ¡Vamos a ver quién es nuestra primera víctima! - y comenzó a dar vueltas a la botella.

La primera víctima fue Juvia.

- ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

- Erm... Juvia decide... ¡atrevimiento!

Ya se veía venir. Todos iban a escoger atrevimiento porque era lo que daba morbo al juego.  
Vale. La botella rodó de nuevo y fue a parar a Natsu.

- Vale, Natsu. - Paró Levy un momento y decidió explicarlo de una manera sencilla para que lo entendiera después de ver su cara de "qué hago ahora". - Tienes que decirle a Juvia que haga algo que...

Natsu se quedó pensativo y de golpe su cara cambió para sorpresa de todos.

- He, he. Juvia, debes ponerte encima de Gray y besarlo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos antes las palabras del pelirosa. ¡Nunca pensaron que Natsu sería tan... tan... ¿pervertido? ¡No pensaban que él pensaba en esas cosas! ¿Había empezado fuerte! Pero él sólo quería molestar al Fullbuster. Sabía que eso le pondría en un aprieto.

Por otro lado Juvia estaba encantada de poderlo hacer y agradecía a Natsu el haberle dado esa oportunidad. Así que colorada, se levantó, se puso a horcajadas encima de Gray, quien curiosamente no se resistía porque estaba en shock, y lo besó tiernamente. Gray se dejó hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sólo se guiaba por lo que sus labios y la lengua de Juvia hacían. Le gustaba pero estaba demasiado en shock para pensarlo. Cuando la chica de agua se levantó para su sitio toda colorada, escuchó como un golpe contra el suelo: Gray se había desmayado. Y Natsu quedó satisfecho******.**


	3. Turno 02

**Turno 02**

La botella señalizó a la segunda víctima: Gazille.  
Y, evidentemente, prefirió atrevimiento. No deseaba que le preguntaran sobre su pasado o cosas similares. Un atrevimiento se podía quedar como un juego.

El atrevimiento lo eligió Juvia.

- ¿Juvia puede hablar aunque ya haya salido?

- Claro. - contestó Levy. - Es lo que la botella ha decido.

Juvia sabía que Gazille se fijaba en la otra peliazul del grupo. Él la llamaba cariñosamente "enana". Eso hizo temblar a Gazille. Juvia era la única que mejor lo conocía y quien se había fijado en estas cosas. Quizás hubiera sido mejor "verdad".

- Juvia dice que Gazille tiene que... - miró a Levy. - morder suavemente el cuello de Levy.

Todos, excepto Gray que estaba desmayado, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Oh, mierda", eso fue lo que cruzó la mente de Gazille y aparte de 30 maldiciones en un segundo que echaría a su compañera de Phantom.

No tuvo más remedio. Se levantó, se colocó detrás de Levy de cuclillas. Le apartó delicadamente el pelo y le movió la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego pasó la otra mano por la cintura de la pequeña y la acercó a él para poder alcanzar con sus labios el delgado cuello de la chica. Luego la rozó suavemente con sus afilados colmillos, como un vampiro. Levy casi gime del placer que eso le provocaba. Cómo podía ser que Gazille la hubiera excitado tanto con una cosa tan sencilla. Era increíble ese matadragones. Además sentía su brazo fuerte alrededor de su cintura y se sentía suya, solamente suya.

Los demás estaban flipando, Gazille se veía todo un seductor y un experto. Notaron el nerviosismo de Levy y su sonrojo, mejor dicho, notaron la cara de placer que ella puso.

Cuando Gazille terminó, se levantó y se sentó en su sitio. Descubrió entonces una nota de Levy en su brazo que ponía "hablaremos luego". El moreno levantó la cara y vio como la chica se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada.


	4. Turno 03

******Turno 03**

El destino hizo que la botella señalara a Natsu.

En ese momento Gray se despertó y espero que la botella le tocara a él para hacerle sufrir un castigo, ¿pero qué haría? Natsu era muy abierto y no le importaba hacer las cosas. Cuando quería era demasiado inocente y aunque no lo fuera, apuesto a que se atrevería a todo... o no. Hi,hi,hi,hi. Esperaba que el mago de fuego escogiera "verdad" porque entonces sí que lo atacaría fuerte.

Evidentemente a Natsu le estaba gustando esto de atrevimiento y eso eligió.

La botella señaló al ejecutor: Levy.

Gray se derrumbó

- Mierda, si me hubiera tocado le diría de besar a Gazille o de hacerle un 'estriptis'...

Levy pensaba.

- ¡Ya está! ¡Natsu, tendrás que lamerle el escote a Lucy!

Todos de nuevo con los ojos como platos, el primero Gazille:

- La...la enana en... en realidad... tiene una mente un poco sucia.

No podían concebirlo de su inocente Levy lo que había salido de su boca. Erza por otra parte rió. Muchas de las novelas eróticas que ella leía estaban escritas o revisadas por Levy. Sabía que podría haberle pedido algo mucho peor. Luego miró a Gazille y se rio para los adentro. Si lo de esos dos funcionaba, podía ser una bomba.

Natsu al escucharlo sonrió entusiasmado y después volvió a cambiar su semblante al pervertido que llevaba dentro. Se acercó poco a poco a Lucy. Ésta ya se ponía nerviosa y pensaba en por qué le había tocado a ella. Notó que Natsu le pasaba la mano por detrás y le agarraba la cabeza tirándola un poco para atrás para que alzara el pecho y no viera lo que hacía. Luego, la otra mano fue bajando con una caricia de su cuello hasta uno de sus pechos y lo agarró. Lucy se asaltó pero debía dejarse y además que lo estaba disfrutando. Luego el Dragneel acercó su cara al escote de la chica y empezó a lamer su suave y perfumada piel.

El circulo se sorprendía de sorprenderse, pues ya estaban viendo mucho y se podían esperar cualquier cosa, pero el inocente y tonto Natsu se había convertido en un depravado con manos y lengua de oro que estaba acosando a Lucy. Sí, ellos notaron que lo estaba disfrutando.

Gray tenía la mandíbula ya en el suelo. Gazille no salía de su asombro. Y sólo las chicas estaban riendo para sus adentros. Pantherlily observó la situación:

- En realidad los tíos no son un problema, ¡sino lo son las tías!

Levy solamente le quería hacer un regalito a Lucy. A ver si se animaba a decirle lo que sentía al pelirosa. Aunque agachó la cabeza colorada y mirando de reojo a Gazille.

- ¡Ya basta, Natsu! - gritó Gray casi poniéndose enfermo de lo ruborizado que estaba.

- Oh, perdí la noción del tiempo. - Se acercó al oído de Lucy y añadió: - Estabas tan buena...

Eso hizo que la tensión de Lucy alzara el vuelo hasta el techo y se desmayara cayendo para atrás.

- Oh... - dijo Natsu apenado. - La voy a llevar a una de las camillas de la enfermería.

La cara de pervertido de Natsu no había cambiado. Erza se levantó y lo miró.

- Tranquila, Erza. No le haré nada.

Curiosamente y con el tono que lo hizo, no la tranquilizó. Pero los dejó pasar.

Natsu y Lucy habían salido del juego.


	5. Turno 04

******Turno 04**

Víctima: Mirajane

¿Mirajane? ¡Pero ella no estaba allí! Pues sí. Cuando Natsu se llevó a Lucy a la enfermería, reanudaron el juego y la botella señaló a un sitio vacío... en el que se había puesto inocentemente Mirajane para preguntar a qué jugaban.

Todos la miraron y decidieron meterla en el ajo. Le preguntaron, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

- Venga... escogeré... - todo el mundo atento. - ¡Atrevimiento! - lo dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

No se lo esperavan, pero Mirajane tenía un carácter así.

La botella rodó y paró al otro sitio vacío en el que se había puesto Evergreen al estar aburrida.

"¡Ups!" pensaron todos. Lo mismo, le explicaron todo a Ever y ésta habló.

- Vale, Mira, vas a hacer lo siguiente.

Ever la miraba de una manera muy lasciva, se acercó a ella y le dijo lo que tenía que hacer.  
La cara de Mira se sonrojó mucho.

- Pero... pero...

- Vamos, cuando quieres consigues lo que te propones. Te conozco. Además, con él no te será difícil.

Nadie sabía lo que le había dicho.

Mira se levantó y se dirigió a su hermano.

Habló con él.

Silencio.

Volvió a hablarle.

Y de golpe Elfman gritó:

- ¡Si es lo que un hombre tiene que hacer, lo haré!

Elfman se fue acercando al círculo.

Luego se sentó.

Vino Mirajane, y también lo hizo así.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Evergreen le había pedido a Mirajane que hiciera jugar a Elfman a ese estúpido juego.

En ese momento Levy se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y su semblante empezó a reírse picaronamente junto a Happy.


	6. Turno 05 y 06

******Turno 05**

Víctima: Erza  
Opción: Atrevimiento.  
Ejecutor: Pantherlily

- ¡Lucha conmigo!

- ¡Eso está hecho!

Y una gotita apareció en la cabeza de todos. Dos menos.********

Turno 06

Hicieron girar de nuevo la botella. Esta vez fue a tocar a Elfman y cómo no, éste escogió "atrevimiento".

La botella giró de nuevo y paró enfrente de Bixlow. ¿Otro agregado? Pues simplemente pasaba por allí.

- Bueno, si tengo que ser el ejecutor de Elfman, lo haré. ¡! - dijo con sus bebés volando a su alrededor y con la lengua fuera.

Sólo Evergreen tenía suficiente contacto con éste para saber lo que diría. Bixlow era un tipo misterioso que iba molestado por allí y por aquí todo el rato, tipo Happy. Así que Ever se preparó para lo "peor".

- Elfman, tendrás que tocarle el culo a Eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer.

Y dicho esto se piró.

Todos en silencio.

- Un... un hombre no hace eso... - se sonrojó.

Apareció Bixlow por detrás:

- Sí, si lo haceeeeeeee.

Eso fue el súmum. Elfman se levantó, se acercó a Ever, la levantó la sentó en su regazo y le tocó y bien tocado el trasero y sin poder evitar mirarle de reojo el escote. Estaba muy colorado.

Mira rio.

¡Lo había hecho!

- Esto... Elfman, - dijo una sonrojada Ever, - puedes soltarme ya el culo.

- No quiero.

Todos estaban estupefactos.

Mira volvió a reír.

Elfman miró a Ever y soltó:

- Te quiero, Evergreen.

¡Walaaaaaa! Había habido una declaración de amor, y además por parte del más hombre de todos! Increíble.

Ever estaba colorada. La verdad es que desde que habían luchado juntos en la isla de Fairy había comenzado a sentir una atracción especial por él. Maldito Bixlow, era el Happy de su grupo. Todo el día molestándola diciendo que si "Elfman por allí" que "si te gusta Elfman". Pero era verdad, ella... ella se sentía bien al lado de ese hombretón.

Se levantó y cogió la mano de Elfman.

- Ven, te voy a dar una respuesta. - Y le guiñó el ojo.


	7. Turno 07

******Turno 07**

Recapitulemos quién quedaba:  
Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gazille, Mirajane y Happy.

El panorama era desolador.

- Hacemos la última y nos vamos. - Dijo Levy ya cansada.

Giró la botella y fue a parar de nuevo a Mira.

- Vaya... - dijo son un tono suave de sorpresa. - Prefiero atrevimiento.

Luego fue Juvia quien giró la botella e intentó, tal como le había señalado Levy, que le tocara a ella. Tuvo suerte.

Mirajane sonreía. Levy la miró como si estuviera en una batalla.

- Mira, tendrás que darle un besito a Laxus. - Dijo con una mirada divertida.

Gray y Juvia se sorprendieron. Mira se había puesto colorada, pero lo debía hacer (los valores de Elfman la estaban afectando).

Se levantó, se dirigió a Laxus y nada más llegar, sin decir nada, con su sonrisa de siempre y sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El joven se quedó petrificado. No entendía nada. ¡Mira le había dado un beso!  
Bixlow se partía la caja y Fried tenía los mofletes colorados y con con lagrimones amenazando en salir.

Mira seguía con su sonrisa pero algo ruborizada. Laxus no se había movido de su asiento. Cuando quiso darse la vuelta para irse, Laxus la agarró de la mano, la atrajo para él, y la besó apasionadamente, quedando ellos en una postura casi de tango.

Gray estaba aprendiendo mucho hoy. Iba de infarto tras infarto.

Cansado ya, Gazille se levantó. Levy carraspeó un poco. El moreno la miró e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

Ya era tarde. Todos decidieron irse.


	8. Natsu y Lucy

**Natsu y Lucy**

Natsu llevaba en brazos a Lucy. El matadragones no pensó nunca que Lucy llegara a desmayarse por lo que hizo. Pero es que en aquél momento no aguantó. Debía decirlo. El cuerpazo que llevaba ahora en brazos lo ponía muy caliente. Esa sensación era mejor que cuando luchaba, era... era... no sabía explicarlo, pero le entraban ganas de rozarse con ella y de jugar con su pequeño amigo de abajo que muchas veces pedía el salir de su pantalón.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, la recostó en la cama. Buf, cuánto quería acosarla. Pero con no se atrevía con la mirada que Erza le dedicó. Bueno, esperaría y cuando se despertara... entonces...

- Mmmm... N-Natsu...

Lucy se estaba despertando.

- Hola, Lucy. - Dijo inocentemente.

- N-Natsu... yo... yo... me sentí muy... muy provocada por ti.

Vaya, qué sinceridad. Lucy le había dicho que la había excitado. Eso le gustaba. Natsu acercó poco a poco su rostro al de la rubia y le dijo:

- Lucy, hace mucho que me atraes. Muchas veces pienso en hacerte mía.

Eso sonrojó más a la maga estelar. ¿Desde cuándo su inocente Natsu se había vuelto tan directo y pervertido? Espera. ¿Pensó "SU"? ¡Aaaaaaaah, eso significaba que le gustaba, sí, eso! Bueno, no era ninguna novedad. Hacía mucho que se fijaba en él, que quería hacer misiones con él, no importaba lo difícil que fueran. Le gustaba encontrárselo en su apartamento, aunque disimulara regañándolo. Y las veces que no le quedaba más remedio que dormir con él... era fantástico.

Natsu siguió susurrándole:

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que se me hace aguantarme las noches en tu apartamento?

- P-Pues no vengas...

- Oh, vamos, me gusta verte. Me gusta tu olor. Me gustas, Lucy.

- N-Nats...

Pero fue interrumpida por un sediento beso. Le gustaba, sí. Ese carácter posesivo de Natsu sí que le gustaba. El matadragones no permitiría que fuera de nadie más. Se ponía muy celoso cuando se le acercaban otros hombres, y qué decir de sus espíritus estelares como Tauro o Loki. Los mataría.

Natsu cogió a Lucy por la cadera y con la otra mano acarició una de sus tetas. Lucy no podía decir nada, estaba siendo acallada por el beso de Natsu. Cuando necesitaba un poco más de aire se apartó.

- Lucy... - le dijo con una mirada fija y potente y tocándose ambos la frente.

Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y lo atrajo hasta besarlo de nuevo. Eso era el permiso que necesitaba Natsu para continuar.

- Si haces eso... no pararé.

- No lo hagas, Natsu, ¡te quiero!

Lucy distinguió un "he" que salía de la boca de Natsu. Éste la despojó rápidamente de su camisa escotada y la dejó en sujetador. Natsu se lo estaba pasando bomba entre sus tetas. ¡Qué grandes, qué gozada! La mano que tenía en la cadera de Lucy bajó más y la puso en su cadera. Luego la atrajo más a él consiguiente que ella, sentada, tuviera sus dos piernas entre las caderas del chico y estuvieran bien pegaditos.

Para suerte de Natsu ella llevaba una faldita muy corta que le permitía acariciar los muslos de la chica y acceder fácilmente cerca de lo que sería su zona favorita. Ella estaba ruborizada y temblaba de placer. Eso lo encendía más todavía.

Lucy notaba el bulto de Natsu en sus pantalones. ¡Vaya que si lo notaba! Empezó a despojarlo de su bufanda y de su chaleco. Decidió darle un suave beso encima de la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello. Eso hizo que el Dragneel no aguantara y empezó a morderle suavemente el cuello provocándole a la rubia un gran placer.

Natsu le quitó la botas, él se quitó los zapatos y recostó a Lucy sobre la cama. Entonces cogió de la mesita un caramelín, se lo puso en la boca y se lo dio a Lucy mediante un beso.

- Trágatelo, no es malo. - Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La beso de nuevo y mientras duraba el beso, le quitó la falda, y mano empezó a acariciarle el ombligo y a hacerle placenteras indirectas de que quería pasar dentro por debajo de las bragas. Lucy bajó las manos y le quitó el pantalón con ayudándose con los pies. El pelirosa estaba muy erecto, lo notaba, lo veía... lo quería tocar, lo quería probar.

Natsu decidió por su cuenta que eso era el vale para continuar de nuevo. Así que metió su mano bajo las bragas de esta y empezó a acariciarla.

- ¡Ah, Natsu, eso... eso...!

- ¿Te gusta verdad? - le dijo al oído.

Ella bajó la mano y empezó a acariciar la hombría del chico sobre el calzoncillo. Eso le estaba realmente gustando. Natsu vio que ella estaba muy puesta también. Le introdujo un dedo haciendo que ella gimiera más alto. Le tapó la boca con un beso.

- Sssssh, no chilles. - Le sonrió.

Eso le provocaba mucho. Hacerlo a escondidas.

Natsu introdujo otro dedo y ella curvó la espalda. Qué placer, más intenso. ¡Si seguía así se iba a correr! De golpe notó que él apartaba sus dedos y que le quitaba totalmente las bragas. Luego bajó dándole besitos desde el cuello hasta el vientre y... después a su feminidad.

- ¡Ah, no, Natsu... ahí no!

- He, he, ¿por qué no? Me gusta.

Y empezó a lamerla. Era extremadamente placentero.

- ¡Ah, aaaah!

Lucy había llegado al orgasmo pero para no chillar más se tapó la boca. Natsu lo notó. Su vagina empezaba a contraerse rítmicamente y se mojaba más. Se levantó y se quitó la única prenda que los separaba.

La rubia se incorporó para sobresa del matadragones, pero tenía que probar algo. Se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a lamerle el pene.

- ¡Wah, esto es genial! - Pensó Lucy.

Y ésta decidió meterse en la boca el miembro.

- ¡Ah, Lucy, eso me gusta mucho!

Los gemidos de Natsu la ponían más cachonda y hacían que deseara que aquello que estaba ahora mismo lamiendo entrara en otro lugar. Natsu le paró la cabeza con la mano.

- No voy a dejar que me hagas terminar ahora.

De un movimiento un poco brusco la puso boca arriba, apoyada en la almohada y le introdujo lentamente el pene.

- ¿Te duele?

Lucy negó con la cabeza. Adoraba ese momento en que notaba la introducción de ese pedazo de miembro en ella. Era una sensación tan placentera que no podía evitar suspirar. Natsu llegó hasta el fondo y paró. Quería que Lucy se acostumbrara a él pero tampoco él quería correrse demasiado pronto. Para su sorpresa la rubia empezó a mover sus caderas.

- ¡A la porra!

Natsu comenzó a embestirla bruscamente. Pero a ella no le importó. Sus brazos de aferraron al cuello de él y sus piernas a su cadera. Eso le encantó al pelirosa quien sudaba moviéndose. Ambos suspiraban muy fuerte aguantando el gritar. No querían ser descubiertos. Pero no podían evitar que de vez en cuando se les escapara un "ah" o el nombre del otro.

Natsu salió de Lucy, la puso a cuatro patas y empezó a darle por detrás. ¡Oh, dios mío! Esa postura era extremadamente placentera para los dos. Lucy estaba a punto de correrse y Natsu también. Los movimientos fueron cada vez más frenéticos hasta que profundizaron mucho más. Natsu y Lucy se estremecieron al mismo tiempo, jadeando de placer los dos juntos.

Ambos quedaron estirados uno al lado del otro, exhaustos. Para ser su primera vez lo habían disfrutado muchísimo. Natsu se giró hacia Lucy y la abrazó.

- Lucy... eres más que una amiga. Eres muy especial para mí y siempre te protegeré.

Esa era la forma de decir a Lucy que la quería mucho, que la amaba. Lucy se aferró más a sus brazos.

- ¡Oh, pero Natsu! Lo hemos hecho y... y... y-yo podría...

- ¿Recuerdas el caramelo que te di?

- Sí.

- Me lo dio el maestro Makarov por si hacía esto algún día, hi, hi, hi. - Su sonrisa inocente había vuelto, pero no era para nada inocente lo que decía.

- Entonces...

- Compraremos más. - Y le guiñó el ojo.

Lucy se acercó a él y le dio un suave besito en los labios.


	9. Elfman y Evergreen

**Elfman y Evergreen**

Elfman era todo un hombre y Evergreen toda una mujer, él no se podía resistir a sus encantos de hada.

Se fueron juntos de la mano en dirección a la enfermería. Ella quería darle la respuesta a la valerosa confesión que le había hecho Elfman de una manera muy especial. Pero Elfman, antes de que llegaran a entrar a la enfermería la abrazó fuertemente,sin estrujarla, y le dio un beso en el cuello que hizo que las piernas de la maga flaquearan un poco.

- Vaya, no sabía que eras capaz de ser tan suave.

- Un hombre nunca debe lastimar a una mujer.

Entonces escucharon algo dentro de la enfermería. Parecían gemidos de... ¿Lucy y de Natsu? Se quedaron atónitos y sonrojados. ¡Vaya, le habían estropeado el plan! Ahora Ever no sabía qué hacer. Ya no tenía ideas.

Sin embargo, por la mente de Elfman se activó algo realmente que era característico de un hombre. Cogió de la mano a Evergreen y se dirigió hacia una pequeña habitación de descanso que había.

-_ No puedo creer que este decente hombre esté pensando lo que yo quería hacer._

Elfman abrió fácilmente la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Levantó a Ever del suelo y la puso de manera que ella estaba pegada a la pared y rodeando con sus piernas al musculoso mago. Tenía sus pechos a una altura perfecta para disfrutar de ellos con su lengua y con sus manos a la vez disfrutar de las perfectas piernas de la mujer. La miró y la besó apasionadamente.

El hada de Fairy Tail estaba muy sorprendida, pero a la vez, notando la tienda de campaña que había levantado Elfman, se estaba excitando mucho.

- Entonces, Ever, ¿qué respuesta le das a este hombre?

- Tómame, Elfman, tómame.

- Eso es lo que un verdadero hombre debe hacer.

Y ambos hicieron un apaño rápido a la idea que Evergreen tenía inicialmente.


	10. Laxus y Mirajane

**Laxus y Mirajane**

Mirajane estaba sorprendida. Laxus le había devuelto el beso con mucha pasión.

- Mira... yo... - el joven estaba algo nervioso.

Pero la peliblanca le tapó la boca con el dedo y se acabó de acomodar en su regazo.

- No sabía que sentías eso por mí.

Laxus sólo miró hacia un lado sonrojado. Estaba muy mono. Con una mano se tapaba la boca y con la otra controlaba que Mirajane no se cayera ni se fuera de encima de él.

- Tu hermano querrá matarme.

- Siempre puedes amenazarle con Evergreen. - Y sonrió.

Fried y Bixlow que estaban ahí palidecieron de golpe. Definitivamente Mirajane era muuuy peligrosa a pesar de su inocente carita.

- ¿Y el viejo? - Soltó Fried.

- Naaaaaaaah, al viejo seguro que le gustaaaaaaaa... - respondió Bixlow con su lengua fuera y sin pararse de mover.

Mirajane rio de nuevo.

Con qué buen humor se lo tomaba todo, pensó Laxus. Pero un pequeño peso en su pecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos: Mira se había apoyado en él.

- Creo que deberíamos sacar a todos de aquí, ya se ha hecho tarde.

- Supongo... - Suspiró, Laxus.

Mirajane giró la cara hacia Fried y Bixlow y aumentó su sonrisa.

- Vale... lo pillamos, ya nos piramoooooos... - Dijo Bixlow con una gotita en la cabeza.

Cuando el gremio entero quedó vacío exceptuando a Mira y Laxus, ésta se puso de nuevo encima de él y lo besó. Laxus la acercó a él y... "acabaron de limpiar el gremio".


	11. Gray y Juvia

**Gray y Juvia**

Mientras recogían las cosas del juego, Gray estaba ensimismado y sin ropa (para variar). Ese día había tenido muchas emociones fuertes de golpe. Se sonrojó en recordar lo que había hecho Juvia. Debía admitir que el tenerla encima de él, en esa postura, notando tan cerca sus pechos y besando aquellos labios tan tiernos... lo habían puesto tanto... tanto que se desmayó al no saber qué hacer. A pesar de lo insistente que era la peliazul, nunca imaginó que fuera tan sensual y que lo excitara tanto, siempre parecía algo tímida y reservada. Suerte de él que se desmayó. Si hubiera aguantado se hubiera excitado tanto que sus instintos hubieran aflorado y no se hubiera hecho responsable de sus actos.

Luego siguió pensando.

Seguro que se habría ido quitando ropa y todo el mundo vería la torre que se hubiera erguido dentro de sus bóxers...

Suspiró.

Pero es que Juvia tenía unos melones...

- Gray-sama... vu-vuelve a estar sin ropa. - apuntó la chica del agua.

- ¡Waaaaaaaah, mi ropa! - y se escondió enseguida.

- _Juvia no entiende. Si Gray-sama no le importa ir desnudo, ¿por qué huye? ¡Ah, quizás no le gusta lo que Juvia hizo!_ - y se sonrojó de sobremanera.

Escondido y vistiéndose:

_- ¡Uis, uis, uis! Suerte que he salido corriendo. ¡Me estaba poniendo otra vez y encima estaba sin ropa, para variar! -_ pensó con un llanto interior.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Cuando acabó de vestirse se acercó a la puerta del gremio y se despidió de todos. Antes de que pudiera salir, notó que lo miraban. Se giró y vio detrás de una pared a Juvia.

- _¿Qué le pasa a ésta ahora? Pensaba que la época de la pared ya había pasado._ - Y decidió preguntar. - ¿Juvia?

La peliazul hizo un gritito tipo "¡Kyaa!" y se escondió más y esperó de que su Gray se fuera. Pero no lo hizo, al revés, se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Es... e-es que... Juvia piensa que le sentó mal lo de antes...

- Sólo fue un juego. - Añadió Gray algo sonrojado y mirando hacia otra parte. - No le des importancia...

- ¡Para Juvia fue importante! ¡Juvia pudo cumplir su deseo! Pe-pero a Gray-sama no... le... - y salió corriendo y desanimada.

Nunca había visto a la chica así. A pesar de todas las veces que la había ignorado y la rabia que le hacía verlo con Lucy, nunca antes le había sentado algo tan mal.

"No le des importancia", recordó esas palabras. No quería decir eso. Para él... a él le había gustado, pero...

- _¡Oh, mierda! _

Gray salió tras ella. ¿Por qué? No era su estilo. Pero, su cuerpo se lo había pedido.

Consiguió alcanzarla y la agarró de la mano para atraerla a él.

- ¡Para, yo no quería decir eso!

Juvia estaba llorando. No soportaba verla así. Sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio para que se limpiara la cara.

- No llores... por favor...

- Gray-sama... su ropa...

Gray se miró y otra vez estaba en las mismas. Era un caso perdido. Si Natsu lo estuviera viendo diría que es un pervertido. Aunque pensándolo bien, él no se quedaba corto, no después de lo que vio durante el juego y... todavía no lo había visto regresar de la enfermería.

El chico de hielo se vistió y abrazó a Juvia sin pensar.

- No soy bueno expresándome.

- Juvia, e-está s-siendo abra-abrazada por...por...por... ¿Gray-sama?

Él la apretó un poco más.

- Erm... ¿te apetecería tomar algo en mi casa?

- _¡Oh, Juvia no puede creer! ¡Gray-sama la está invitando a su casa! -_ pensó entusiasmada la peliazul. - ¡Sí, Gray-sama!

Y ambos se dirigieron para allí.

…

…

…

Vale. A medio camino Gray rozó suavemente la mano de la chica y mirando sonrojado hacia quién sabe dónde. Juvia entendió perfectamente qué quería el chico. Ella sin pensarlo aceptó también y le dio la mano muy contenta.

- Juvia piensa que Gray-sama no se expresa tan mal. - Dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

Gray se sonrojó más.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios Gabe Logan. Se agradecen. Y gracias por decir que no está mal el lemon! Hihihihi**_

_**Ahora te pregunto... ¿quieres Lemon para esta pareja? ku,ku,ku,ku. Porque puedo dejarlo así o... puedo hacer algo más, MUAHAHAHAHAH!**_


	12. Gray y Juvia 2

_**Bueno, a petición popular...**_

* * *

.

**Gray y Juvia 2**

- ¡Waaaah, a Juvia le gusta mucho tu casa, Gray-sama!

La casa de Gray no era más que un estudio pero tenía lo suficiente para vivir, total se pasaba media vida en el gremio. Pero igualmente contaba con lo bizarro por ser miembro de Fairy Tail. Me voy a explicar:

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul y con bastantes papeles enganchados de descubrimientos en el hielo, nevadas fuertes, monstruos del norte, leyendas frías, etc. En las repisas estaba lleno de relicarios, objetos con formas curiosas pero algo góticos y libros, que como esperáis, tenían relación con la nieve, el hielo y el agua. Juvia percibió también un retrato de él y Lyon.

- _Juvia piensa que son como hermanos..._

A pesar de esa ternura, ella quería saber más sobre su apartamento. Por ahora iba siendo bastante normal. (Lo que ella no sabía es que Gray tomaba té frío y que no tenía nevera, sino solamente congelador... con sólo cubitos dentro XD)

Gray le ofreció un vaso de agua, pero no le apetecía y amablemente le dijo que no (a veces pienso que Gray es un poco corto...). Cuando sintió que su querido se acercaba, Juvia se giró y empezó a ponerse violentamente roja...

- ¡Gray-sama su ropa!

Gray se miró y gritó por acto reflejo:

- ¡Ah, y mi ropa!

Luego reaccionó a algo más:

- ¡Aaaaaaah, dónde están mis bóxers!

Alzó la mirada al darse cuenta que tenía delante una señorita. Eso provocó que se ruborizara. Juvia estaba ya estaba en otra dimensión, con los ojos centrados en una sola parte de su cuerpo.

- Gr-Gray-sama está... está...

Sus coloretes estaban llegando a un color más rojo que que el de una espada fundiéndose.

Ante el comentario de la chica, Gray bajó su mirada de nuevo y ahí estaba, su mejor y fiel amiguito intentando mirar al cielo. Su cara palideció. Estaba empalmado.

Sí. Llevaba sintiéndose así desde que dio la mano a la peliazul. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Ya llevaba rato sintiendo la amenaza de su amiguito pero no le daba importancia porque no recordaba, mejor dicho, no se daba cuenta que se iba desnudando a la mínima. Se hubiera sacado los bóxers o no, se le hubiera notado igualmente su estado...

Ya no podía hacer nada. Se rindió a sí mismo...

- Ju-Juvia lo quiere... - soltó la chica sin ser consciente de ello.

Algo despertó en la mente de nuestro exhibicionista que provocó que sonriera de una manera muy maléfica y provocativa. Ahora sí que no aguantaba.

Se acercó a la peliazul que todavía estaba en estado de shock, se le acercó al oído y le preguntó de manera sinuosa:

- ¿De verdad lo quieres...?

Juvia despertó en ese momento. ¡Lo que había dicho! Se puso las manos en la cara y se giró dándole la espalda al chico. Éste obviamente ya no se iba a cortar.

Cubrió con sus brazos a la chica en un agradable abrazo. Luego bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de ésta y poco a poco le quitó la pequeña capa.

- Tendrás calor... - le dijo en un susurro al oído.

Juvia temblava de lo que le estaba gustando. Lo tenía muy cerca...

Gray bajó una de sus manos. Llegó al trasero de la chica y lo tocó bien tocado pero sin hacer fuerza. A Juvia le había gustado.

- G-Gray-sama...

Luego metió la mano bajo su vestido y acarició esas hermosas piernas. Poco a poco su mano se fue acercando a la parte más íntima de la chica. Juvia se estaba excitando y se dejaba hacer sólo porque era Gray quien le estaba metiendo mano. Y hablando de manos, la otra disfrutaba de una de las tetas de la chica aunque fuera por encima del vestido.

Pronto Gray empezó a acariciar y rozar por encima de la braga, lo suficiente para que Juvia gimiera. Para él eran cantos al cielo. ¡Ya está, decidido!

En la misma posición la fue empujando hasta la pared. No podía escapar. La chica se molestó un poco al tener frente de ella una pared y no poder tocar su Gray pero por otra parte él la estaba haciendo sentir muy bien. Finalmente Gray la despojó de su falda al completo y luego metió la mano dentro de las sensuales bragas de la chica.

- Ah, G-Gray-sama... ahí... ahí... no...

- Sí... ahí, sí. He, he, he.

Y el chico introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Ésta gimió adorablemente, casi como un gatito.

- _¡Ah, umm! Juvia quiere hacer algo..._ - pensó la chica.

Y la idea le vino deprisa. Movió una de sus manos hacia atrás y comenzó a masturbar al chico de hielo.

- Vaya... Juvia... realmente estás deseosa. - Y le metió otro dedo a la chica.

- ¡Ah, sí, Gray-sama!

Gray la despojó también de toda la ropa que tenía (¡Qué facilidad tiene el tío!) y empezó a disfrutar de la piel de la chica. La tocaba por delante y la besaba por detrás suavemente. Decidido y con la clara idea de lo que iba a hacer le metió un pequeño caramelín en la boca (Todos sabemos qué es ese caramelo, jujujuju). Juvia sí sabía qué era ese caramelo y se lo tragó encantada, sin dejarlo deshacerlo en la boca. Eso le indicó a Gray las ganas que tenían ambos.

- Juvia lo quiere... lo quiere...

Ante eso el chico de hielo bajó la defensa y Juvia cambió los papeles. Ahora Gray era quien estaba entre frente de ella y de espaldas a la pared. Juvia lo besó apasionadamente, más que en el juego. Gray la correspondió con la misma energía. Pero cuando se separaron Juvia siguió besándole el cuello, el pecho, el ombligo y... siguió bajando hasta quedarse de rodillas. Se acercaba a una zona muy peligrosa.

- _¡Cómo me gusta esto, Juvia!_ - pensaba Gray sonrojado.

Notó como la peliazul se paraba antes de llegar a su conocido amiguito. La miró y ésta con la mirada le pidió permiso.

Eso hizo que más sangre fluyera allí abajo (cosa que notó Juvia emocionada). El chico le posó una mano en la cabeza y Juvia lo entendió.

Juvia se metió la erección del chico en la boca y empezó a felársela. A los dos les estaba encantado. Gray suspiraba con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Agradecía muchísimo que estuviera, si no ya se hubiera caído. Le temblaba medio cuerpo. A Juvia le estaba poniendo mucho escuchar a su querido respirar de esa manera. Seguía chupándosela como su fuera un helado, jugando de vez en cuando con su lengua cerca de la puntita y absorviendo para darle más placer. A la vez ella se acariciaba allí abajo, quería estar bien húmeda para su Gray-sama.

- _¡Waaah, qué bien me siento!_ - pensaba el chico, que casi se le caía la baba. - _¡Como siga así acabaré rápido!_

La chica notó como el chico intentaba pararla con la mano. Levantó la cabeza y preguntó preocupada:

- ¿Gray-sama está bien?

- Más que bien, pero no puedo dejarte así.

La levantó del suelo, la volvió a poner contra la pared, como estaban al principio, pero con la diferencia de que Juvia, sonrojada le puso el culo en pompa.

- Vaya... bonita vista.

- ¡Ah, Gray-sama, no sea malo y démelo!

- ¡Eso está hecho!

Y la penetró por detrás. ¡Joder, nunca se había sentido tan bien! Ambos gemían y a cada embestida Juvia gritaba más de placer. Gray estaba en el cielo y quería que Juvia también lo estuviera. Así que bajó su mano y a la vez que la penetraba le acariciaba el clítoris.

- ¡Ah, aaaaah, ah, G-Gra-Gray-sama! ¡No puedo aguantar, ah!

- ¡Yo tampoco, Juvia!

La chica fortaleció más la piernas y dejó que Gray la empujara más fuerte y profundo. ¡Era sublime!

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! - gritó Juvia bastante alto y agudo y llena de placer y gozo.

Eso fue el puntito que hizo que Gray también llegara al éxtasis y se corriera.

Estaba cansado, pero era mucho mejor que el cansancio de una pelea o un entreno. Se apoyó un poco en la chica, no, en _su_ chica, y la abrazó todavía estando dentro de ella.

- Juvia... ¿querrías estar conmigo?

Juvia casi no podía hablar de su propia respiración. Se apartó un poco de él haciendo que su pene saliera y lo miró a la cara con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¡Claro que sí, Gray-...! - Pero no pudo seguir.

Gray la besó atrayendola hacia él.

- No añadas el "sama". Sólo llámame Gray.

Juvia se ruborizó.

- Vale, Gray. - sonrió.

Y ambos se volvieron a besar. Estaban uno en el mundo del otro, era una gran paz interior hasta que...

- ¿¡Podríais hacer menos ruido la próxima vez! - se escuchó una voz que provenía del estudio de al lado.

Gray y Juvia se sonrojaron violentamente y empezaron a reír.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas autora:**_

_**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta continuación. Hi,hi,hi.**_

_**Gray-mochi: Here you have!**_

_**Gabe Logan: Ciertamente Juvia se merecía un gustito después de todos sus esfuerzos.**_

_**Ardwen-san: Uuuuh! Pervertidos somos todos! kukukukuku. Tranqui, tranqui, que dentro de nada toca la parejita que quieres... Y mira que querer lemon fuerte para ellos... pobre Levy con el cuerpo tan chiquitín y frágil... u.u **_

_Levy: - ¡Yo no soy frágil! ò.ó_

_Evinawer: - Oh, bueno, me lo pensaré... no queda nada mal... MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! _

_Levy: - O.o _

_._

**_Saludos a todooooos! Hasta el próximo!_**


	13. Gazille y Levy

**Gazille y Levy**

Gazille esperaba a Levy fuera del gremio, apoyado en la pared. La peliazul le había dicho, mejor dicho, escrito de "hablar luego". ¿Qué quería hablar? Para estas cosas Gazille era un poco cortito... o no.

Hacía tiempo que se fijaba en la pequeña. Nunca pensó que se fijaría así en una persona. Pero no podía demostrarlo... no quería perder esa fama suya de tipo duro. Por otra parte, quería que la chica se diera cuenta. Tenía muchas ganas de tenerla al lado, estaba cómodo y se sentía integrado gracias a ella.

- He. - Rió para sus adentros. - _Al menos, tengo más atención que esos idiotas de Jet y Droy._

Mientras esperaba vio salir a Juvia llorando. Se preocupó mucho y pensó directamente en el mago de hielo. Luego lo vio salir corriendo tras ella.

- ¡_Maldito mal nacido!_

Luego al fondo vio como Gray abrazaba a Juvia.

Suspiró.

Para el matadragones de metal, Juvia era como una hermana. Ella se había preocupado y se juntaba mucho con él en Phantom y siempre lo había apoyado a pesar de las atrocidades que había hecho.

- _Levy..._

Nunca se perdonaría aquello, pero parecía que la pequeña sí lo había hecho.

Entonces apareció la chica que cubría sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Él estaba serio y ella tenía una leve sonrisa. Él entonces sonrió de lado.

- Enana, sabías que esto iba a pasar...

Ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y luego bajó la mirada algo sonrojada.

- Oye, Gazille... ¿te apetecería hacer algo?

Esa pregunta... Esa pregunta le hizo llenar su cabeza de muchas cosas que los menores de 18 años no deben mirar. Intentó calmarse. Bajar su pulso e intentar aparentar como siempre.

Pero no podía. Inevitablemente se agachó un poco hacia el oído de la pequeña y le dijo:

- ¿De verdad quieres que te responda, Levy?

Eso provocó que el pulso de la peliazul se acelerara próximo a la taquicardia. Normalmente él no la llamaba así, sino "enana" o "pequeña", sin embargo, tal como había dicho ahora su nombre le había parecido extremadamente sexy. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Gazille se dio cuenta de cómo lo había dicho y se sintió orgulloso.

- De-demos un paseo... - alcanzó a decir la chica.

* * *

Iban por la calles de Magnolia. Casi todo estaba cerrado ya. Apenas hablaban. Pero estaban bien con la presencia del otro.

Gazille sólo toleraba a Juvia y a Levy, a los demás solía mirarlos como si los fuera a matar. De golpe recordó lo que le había puesto la peliazul escrito en el brazo.

- Enana, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

¡Ah! Levy se sonrojó. Le costaba tener el suficiente valor para decírselo, pero estaba decidida tanto a soltarlo como a aceptar la respuesta, fuera cual fuera.

- E-esto... - respiró hondo. - Gazille, ¿qué piensas de mí?

Al matadrones le sorprendió esa pregunta, pero no la meditó.

- Me pareces increíble, ya te lo dije una vez.

Y era cierto. Cuando Levy intentaba descifrar las escrituras de Fried (durante el arrebato estúpido de Laxus), él se quedó impresionado por lo que llegaba a saber la chica.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó.

- Pero sigues siendo una enana. - Giró la cabeza.

Levy no sabía cómo tomarse eso, pero al notar algo coloradas la mejillas del moreno, hinchó los mofletes haciendo que estaba enfadada para luego reirse.

- Gazille... Me gustas. - Consiguió decir la chica tranquila.

Él se giró sorprendido hacia el lado donde estaba Levy. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Que le gustaba? Definitivamente esta chica tiene un problema mental, está loca. ¿Cómo le puedo llegar a gustar yo? Tampoco sabía cómo interpretarlo. Gustar de caer bien a una persona o gustar de querer a una persona. Estaba algo confundido, pero esa mera frase ya le hacía feliz.

Levy se dio cuenta de todo eso y cuando iba a continuar, una cortina de lluvia empezó a caer dejándolos en unos segundos bien empapados. Gazille tan rápido como pudo y sin pensar puso su capa sobre la cabeza de Levy.

- Más vale que nos cubramos. ¿Te importa si vamos a mi casa? Está más cerca.

Realmente el matadragones era más natural y cercano a ella cuando no pensaba tanto, reflexionó Levy.

- Vale.

Ambos entraron en el apartamento de Gazille empapados. El pelo de ambos se había chafado y dejaban charcos de agua en la moqueta del suelo. Levy se quedó mirando el apartamento. Era... ¡era normal! Un poco austero y pequeño, pero no era exagerado como el resto de habitaciones de los del gremio, incluyéndose ella. (Añado: porque no fue a la cocina XD)

De pronto notó una toalla sobre su cabeza.

- Más vale que te seques, sino te resfriarás.

- Sí.

La toalla olía a Gazille. Eso le gustaba. Estaba tan ensimismada en la toalla que no se dio cuenta que cierta persona la miraba curioso y dándole un poco de repaso mental.

- Enana.

- Sí, dime. - Levantó la cabeza.

Y vio que Gazille entraba a su cuarto y salía con una camiseta.

- Más vale que te cambies de ropa. - Y le ofreció la camiseta, sonrojado y mirando a otro lado. - Es grande, seguro que te queda como un vestido.

- Gracias, Gazille.

Y cuando fue a cogerla sus manos se rozaron un poco, pero lo suficiente para que ambos se ruborizaran y se les acelerara el corazón.

- E-el baño está allí.

- Esto... sí.

Gazille decidió cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

En el baño.

- _¡Waaaah, me ha dejado una camiseta suya!_ - Decía Levy oliendola. - _Huele a Gazille... es tan... es tan... ¡Aaaaah, Levy, cálmate!_

Nuestra inocente Levy no era tan inocente. Llevaba días soñando cosas... "guarritonguillas" con Gazille. Eran una fuente de inspiración para sus libros eróticos.

- _Pero quiero probarlo de verdad... eso hará más realistas mis novelas y..._ - Acalló el pensamiento. - _A quién quiero mentir... Deseo que me posea y a la vez poseerlo yo... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!_

* * *

Levy salió del baño después de normalizar su pulso, pero no se esperaba verlo así...

Gazille estaba acabándose de poner una camiseta limpia y seca, también sin mangas. Lo había visto, había visto ese torso moreno bien formado y... -bajó un poco la cabeza- con cicatrices. Se notaba que Gazille había sufrido mucho. También vio que iba descalzo. No llevaba ni sus botas ni sus manguitos en las manos. Se le hacía extraño pero a la vez lo notaba como semidesnudo.

- _¡Aaaaaaaah, Levy, deja de pensar en esas cosas!_

- ¿Estás bien, enana? - Preguntó algo preocupado el hombre.

Había visto a Levy negar con la cabeza sonrojada a quién sabe quién. Ella lo miró entonces fijamente.

- Gazille, te aclararé lo que antes te dije.

Y decidida fue corriendo a él, saltó sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y le dio un besito en los labios. Gazille estaba en shock, pero se fue incorporando hasta que él quedó sentado y Levy encima suyo a horcajadas. Se miraban. Levy lo volvió a besar pero reclamando algo. Gazille tenía la mente en blanco y ya no pensaba. La agarró de la cintura con una mano y con la otra de la nuca, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y profundizando el beso. Un beso apasionado, sediento, tanto por el uno como por el otro. No se habían podido aguantar más.

Cuando se separaron con una respiración pesada, Gazille añadió:

- No sabía que fueras tan...

Pero Levy no le dejó hablar. Le tapó la boca con otro beso y empezó a meter su pequeña mano bajo la camisa del moreno.

- _Vaya, quién lo iba a decir que la enana era tan salvaje._ - Gazille le paró la mano traviesa. - Estás provocándome, luego no te arrepientas. - Dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

Levy se levantó de encima de él, fue a su vestido y sacó un caramelito. Se lo metió dentro de la boca delante de él para que lo viera. Lo tenía muy claro. Él se acercó a ella, la cogió aúpas y la dejó sobre la cama. Se acercó a su oreja y le dijo.

- Tú también me gustas de esa manera.

Eso hizo que la inocente Levy que todos conocíamos acabara de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Ni ella misma se reconocía, pero sus instintos habían aflorado. Juntarse con un animal hacía que también te convirtieras en uno. Le agarró la camiseta, lo atrajo a ella y lo besó. Luego lo apartó y se la quitó para poder contemplar su fornido pecho y poderlo acariciar con sus dedos tanto sus buenas formas como sus heridas. Gazille comenzó a besarle el cuello y a morderla suavemente. Levy lo imitó e hizo lo mismo.

A Gazille eso le ponía a mil.

Levantó los brazos a la pequeña con la intención de quitarle la camiseta, pero ella no le dejó. Se escabulló y se adentró más en la cama. Gazille marcó una sonrisa macabramente sensual. Él se acercó hacia ella y la volvió a apresar.

- Ya te dije que te arrepentirías...

- No me estoy arrepintiendo, Gazille.

Y con un movimento ella se puso sobre de él. Oh, vaya. Levy notaba perfectamente la erección del moreno. Era muy potente y quería más. Empezó a mover las caderas de manera que se restregaba en él y lo excitaba más todavía. Empezó a quitarse poco a poco la camiseta dándole un gran espectáculo de streaptease al matadrones. (Contemos que no llevaba sujetador porque estaba secándose).

_- Dios mío, ¡valió la pena meterme en Fairy Tail!_

Levy, a pesar de su cuerpo no tan desarrollado que el de las demás, a ojos de Gazille, era hermosa y seductora.

- ¿Pretendes que me quede quieto ante esto?

Y la agarró atrayéndolo a él y lamiéndole las tetas. Qué maravilla.

- ¡Ah, Gazille! - Gimió Levy.

Era genial escuchar los gemidos de su preciosa pequeña. Gazille se incorporó quedando sentado y continuó lamiéndole los pezones, jugando con su lengua. Con una mano acariciaba uno de los senos, con la otra fue bajando por su trasero hasta meter la mano bajo su braga y acceder a la parte más excitada de la chica.

- Estás muy húmeda, Levy... - Le dijo al oído y seguidamente se lo lamió.

Otra vez su nombre. Otra vez se lo decía en la intimidad...

Se dejó hacer. Lo estaba disfrutando. Gemía sin sentir ninguna vergüenza. Gazille gozaba también de ello. Nunca había tenido a una mujer entre sus brazos que lo sintiera tanto como ella, que suspirara el nombre de Gazille como lo hacía ella. La volvió a tumbar quedando él encima, le despojó de sus graciosas braguitas y volvió a meterle los dedos. Llegó a meterle tres. Aunque Levy era pequeñita y estrecha, estaba tan mojada que sus dedos entraban sin dificultades. Ahora sólo quedaba probar que entrara lo que ambos tanto ansiaban.

Para sorpresa del mago de hierro Levy le bajó los pantalones con los pies. La pequeña mano se le iba, notaba todo: el abdomen, el vientre y las marcadas formas y... notaba su pene bien erecto. Metió la mano bajo el calzoncillo con clara intención de saber cuán duro se encontraba el hombre, pero él la detuvo. Se acabó de quitar la ropa y colocó a Levy otra vez encima suyo.

- Ah, no, Gazille... quiero... - decía Levy con un fingido puchero.

- ¿Quieres sentir cómo está? Pues pruébala.

La estaba provocando. Él quería ver cómo ella misma se la metía, demostrarle cómo lo deseaba. Pues bien, le demostraría lo valiente que era. Él se la agarró y ella empezó a introducírsela poco a poco, gozándo de una tortura placentera. Era muy grande y dura, dudaba que le cupiera bien, pero estaba entrando. Se notaba estrecha pero eso en parte la excitaba más porque rozaba por todos los lados.

- ¿Te duele? - Preguntó preocupado.

- Ah, n-no, para nada...

Levy ni lo miró, estaba inmersa en el placer. A Gazille le encantaba verla con esa cara. Lo hacía volver loco. Le agarró del trasero bien fuerte y comenzó a moverla para penetrarla como un salvaje. Ella también se movía, también con movimientos asalvajados. Jadeaba gritando su nombre. No le importaba nada, sólo el placer. Quién lo iba a decir de su Levy.

Ambos sudaban, ambos se movían, no podían parar, no querían parar.

- Si sigues a este ritm... ah... no aguantaré, Levy. - Suspiró con una sonrisa ladeada, pero no paraba.

Parecía que los papeles se hubieran cambiado. No. Era el placer, era la lujuria, era el sexo. A la peliazul le había puesto más todavía que volviera a pronunciar su nombre y más de esa manera tan ronca y suspirando. Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Gazille entonces aprovechó e hizo el cambio, él quedó sobre ella, le agarró las piernas y empezó a embestirla más profundamente.

- ¡Aaaaaaaah, aaaaah!

Levy quería acercarse a él, quería abrazarlo. Entonces él soltó sus piernas, puso sus codos a lado de la cabeza de la chica y le permitió que lo hiciera. Ella se agarró fuertemente a la espalda de él, hasta le hincaba un poco la uñas, cosa que hizo peligrar al pelinegro. Subió sus piernas para que la penetrara más fácilmente y le dijo al oído entre suspiro:

- Vamos... ah.. Gazille... da-dame más, ¡por favor!

La gota que colmó el vaso.

- Como desees, nena.

Gazille empezó a moverse frenéticamente y ella a gritar ambos iba a llegar al éxtasis, al climax, ¡al orgasmo! Una lluvia de placer explotó en ambos haciendo que fueran al cielo y bajaran de nuevo.

Estaban cansados, no podían parar de respirar entrecortadamente. Gazille se quedó mirando a su chica. Era preciosa y más con esa cara agotada de placer, con el pelo revuelto y las gotitas de sudor que hacían que brillara. Se recostó agotado al lado de esta, intentando tranquilizar su respiración. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba del sexo, pero también debía admitir que nunca lo había gozado tanto como lo había hecho ese día.

Levy se giró hacia él y le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Me encanta esto de hacerlo! La próxima vez podríamos probar de esa manera y de eso y blah, blah, blah... - No paraba de dar ideas y algunas muy interesantes y pervertidas.

- Cuánta imaginación. - Se quedó alucinando.

- Oh, vamos, Gazille, eres un chico muy fuerte y puedes hacerme muchas cosas. - Dijo Levy con una mirada pícara.

Gazille se sonrojó con una gotita en la sien. ¿Cómo podía tener esa energía después de cómo lo habían hecho?

- Gazille... - se acurrucó ella en su pecho.

Él sólo la miró. Se le estaban cerrando los ojos.

- Estás cansado...

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta, enana.

Ella hinchó de nuevo los mofletes. ¿Por qué ahora no la llamaba por su nombre?

Él sonrió un poco.

- Levy. - Y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Ella se sintió feliz. También dormiría un poco. Debía admitir que la cama del matadragones era cómoda, no, era él.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Bueno, aquí la escena que tanto queríais, pervertidillos! No sé si os gustará o me he quedado corta, pero me apetecía poner una Levy algo salida de lo usual, lista pero en otro sentido, hihihihi.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios Sketch Desolucion y Gabe Logan. Me animáis mucho!**_

_**Espero cumplir tus espectativas Ardwen-san!**_

_****__**Y TomoOrrow, la verdad, de Mira y Laxus no había pensado hacer nada más... me gusta la pareja pero me cuesta bastante todavía que avancen de esa manera, así que quizás como mucho pongo algún drabble suave en mi otra historia.**_

_**Por cierto Akari Hiroyuki, tienes razón, puse mal el rated, precisamente porque no esperaba hacer algo así XD Se me ocurrió luego y ya no lo cambié. Gracias por avisármelo!**_

_**Saludos!**_


	14. Erza y Pantherlily

**Erza y Pantherlily**

- Ains... me siento muy sola. - Dijo Erza bajando la cabeza en un suspiro. - _Jerall..._

- No te preocupes. Ya te llegará. - le dijo serio el gato negro.

- ¿Tú crees? - Preguntó incrédula.

- El mundo da muchas vueltas. Quién sabe, quizás en un futuro puedas llegar junto a Jerall.

Ella se ruborizó.

- C-cómo...

- No lo disimules. Sigues pensando en él. - Y cruzó los brazos.

Hubo un largo silencio.

- Por cierto, Erza, ¿me dejas irme hoy contigo?

- ¿Y eso? ¿No se molestará Gazille?

- Lo acabo de ver pasar con Levy y precisamente no iban dirección Fairy Hills...

Erza abrió los ojos.

- V-vale... lo pillo... Quién lo iba a decir de esos dos...

.


	15. Natsu y Lucy 2

**Natsu y Lucy 2**

La pareja todavía estaba en la enfermería. Estaban normalizando la respiración.

Había sido fantástico. Natsu nunca se había planteado hacer este tipo de cosas, solamente empezó a notar las feromonas cuando se arrimaba a Lucy, cuando entraba en su casa... Ese era el motivo por el que no se quería separar de ella. Hacía días que tenía sueños algo verdes donde la protagonista era ella.

Ahora por fin la tenía. Por fin podía arrimarse a ella sin ninguna estúpida excusa de "Vamos, a hacer una misión" o "es que eres mi amiga".

Escucharon un golpe en la habitación de al lado.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Déjalo, Natsu...

Ella se arrimó más a él y le dio un besito.

- ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a casa?

A Natsu se le iluminó la cara.

Ambos salieron y bajaron donde estaban jugando, pero casi no quedaba nadie. Fried y Bixlow salían por la puerta.

Notaron que alguien venía detrás suyo. Eran Elfman y Evergreen, algo colorados.

Luego miraron hacia delante y vieron a Mirajane sentada sobre las piernas de Luxus como si fuera una princesita.

¿Qué había pasado ahí?

Mirajana los vio y sonrió. Ignoró a su hermano porque ya lo conocía. Hizo lo que todo un hombre debía hacer, y su hermana lo sabía. Sobraban las pregunta.

- Chicos, el gremio va a cerrar. ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Lucy, mejor? - preguntó con un deje pervertido.

Lucy sólo se dedicó a sonrojarse y asintió con la cabeza.

Los cuatro salieron del gremio.

Cuando Natsu y Lucy llegaron a casa de ella, se encontraron allí a Happy, durmiendo en la cama, como si fuera toda suya.

- Vaya...

Se desanimaron un poco. Quizás deberían ir a casa de él, pero quizás el propio Happy se preocuparía. Natsu la abrazó y le dio un beso suave.

- Bueno, al menos dormiremos juntos. - Y le mostró una de sus amplias sonrisas.

Lucy sólo pudo sonreír también.

Movieron un poco a Happy y ambos se metieron en la cama, juntitos... con algo de menos ropa para notar mejor el cuerpo de uno y del otro y porque para una dormir con una camiseta era su pijama y porque el otro se lo había "olvidado".

Happy en sueños balbuceó:

- Os gusssssshtaaa...

Cosa que hizo reír a ambos. Luego quedaron profundamente dormidos.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Esto es un pequeño extra que se me ocurrió. Quería hacer lo mismo con Elfman y Evergreen, Mirajane y Laxus, pero no me sale. Lo siento. Estas parejas todavía las tengo que observar un poco más XD No puedo pensar en verde con ellas de la manera que lo hago con los demás (llora).**_

_**Ardwen-san, me alegro que te haya gustado el lemon de Gazille y Levy. Y sí, ya lo hice con intención de asustar lo de Lily y Erza (ríe). Perdón. Pero ya viste que no hice nada malo. No los veo como pareja pero sí como grandes amigos y... como conspiradores, MUAHAHAHAHA. Buena suerte con Medicina! Yo he estado también con trabajos, pero me evadía de vez en cuando. Hale, a estudiar!**_

**_Saludos!_**


	16. Gazille y Levy 2

**Gazille y Levy 2**

Era por la mañana y algunos rallitos de sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación del matadragones de hierro.

Gazille y Levy dormían placenteramente desnudos y abrazados en la cama.

El moreno empezó a despejarse y a abrir los ojos. Notó entonces un calorcito a su lado. Era Levy, su enana, su chica.

Empezó a pensar. ¿Cómo iba a mantener las apariencias? ¡Se le haría muy difícil! Ya de por sí debía disimular los celos, ahora no sólo eso, si no que debía disimular su relación. Estaba hecho un lío. Porque tenían una relación, ¿verdad? Aunque era un tipo duro y aparentemente cruel, tenía sentimientos y quería también tener algo con aquella chica que lo había aceptado tal como era y desde el primer momento. Giró la cara y vio a Levy con carita de paz. Sí, la quería. Ya no tenía sentido negárselo a sí mismo ni al gremio, apostaba a que la mitad ya cuchicheaban de ellos.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Levy se había despertado y lo miraba.

- Buenos días, Gazille.

- Buenos días, enana. - Hizo una leve sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

¿Desde cuando era tan tierno? ¡Maldito amor!

- Yo creo que deberías actuar normalmente, sin forzarte.

- ¿Lees el pensamiento o qué?

- Tu cara era como un libro abierto y sabes lo mucho que me gusta leer. - Sonrió.

Realmente era increíble.

- Qué cursi.

Levy se rio. Sabía que no lo decía con una intención del todo despectiva. Le hacía gracia.

Gazille decidió levantarse, pero Levy no le dejó.

- Gazille... - Lo miró con cara de angelito.

Eso era sospechoso algo quería. Entonces, la chica se puso a su lado y empezó a besarle el cuello.

- Oh, ya veo... - levantó las cejas y luego frunció el ceño seductoramente.

Levy se puso colorada y Gazille la atacó queriéndosela comer enterita.

* * *

Ya se les había hecho media mañana y todavía estaban en la cama. Bueno, ya lo dice el dicho: "Desde que amanece, apetece." Y a ellos les apetecía mucho.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir ya al gremio?

- Sí, supongo que sí. - Sonrió Levy dándole un besito en la mejilla a Gazille.

Ambos se levantaron (por fin) y se vistieron. No sentían vergüenza del cuerpo del otro, más bien si no se miraban mucho era para evitar la tentación de volverlo a hacer de nuevo. Las hormonas se les descontrolaban.

- _¡Wah, qué culito tiene Gazille!_

Levy ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que el cuerpo desnudo de su moreno, sus empujones, su respiración, sus besos... Y claro, el otro tampoco se quedaba atrás.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al gremio, todos se les quedaron mirando. Era raro que ambos llegaran tan tarde al gremio y menos que llegaran juntos. Qué hipócritas... Gazille se molestó un poco. Él sabía que la mitad también se habían juntado, ¿por qué ellos eran el centro de atención? Quiso hacer como si nada e irse a la barra, entonces miró a Levy y esta le guiñó el ojo. Éste respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los demás alucinaban con los gestos que se habían hecho.

Levy se dirigió hacia donde estaban Jet y Droy y les dio los buenos días.

- Levy... t-tú...

- ¿Yo qué? - Preguntó inocente con una sonrisa.

Jet y Droy prefirieron no preguntar. Miraron hacia la barra. Ese bestiarra de metal les había robado a su Levy. Y contra él no podían competir. Suspiraron.

- No sé qué pensáis chicos. - Mintió la peliazul. - Pero vamos a hacer alguna misión, ¿no? Perdonadme que llegara tarde.

Casi se le saltaban las lágrimas a los otros dos. Su inocente Levy... ¡Ah, su inocente Levy! Estaban casi haciendo una oda pensando en lo que el matadragones le podría haber hecho. Entonces fue cuando se fijaron: en el cuello de Levy había una marca.

- Levy, ¿estás bien? ¿Ese bestia de Gazille te ha hecho algo?

Levy se sorprendió y se dio cuenta de por qué lo decían.

- ¿Y por qué Gazille me tiene que haber hecho algo? - Preguntó algo sonrojada y tapándose la marca. - Estoy bien, no os preocupéis.

De reojo miró al moreno. Él no era del todo el peligro. Ella lo había dejado peor, sólo que no se le veía. Él llevaba la espalda arañada, chupetones por la clavícula y un pequeño mordisquito en el cuello, que por suerte se lo tapaba el pelo. Lo había hecho sin querer y se sentía fatal pero Gazille no le había dicho nada.

En la barra, Gazille había pedido una cerveza a Mira.

- ¿Qué tal, Gazille, has dormido bien? Te veo algo cansado.

Gazille levantó la mirada y cambió la expresión.

- ¿Y tú, te quedaste hasta muy tarde recogiendo el gremio? - Dijo con segundas.

Ésta se sonrojó en un pequeño sobresalto pero seguía con su cara risueña. Se giró y siguió sirviendo, como si ninguno de los dos hubiera preguntado.

Empezó a mirar el gremio. Había algo raro.

A pesar de los rollos que se había formado el día anterior seguían siendo unos escandalosos. Gray y Natsu volvían a pelearse (Ya que Erza se había ido de misión bien temprano), pero esta vez Juvia y Lucy hablaban animadamente.

- _Qué raro..._

Elfman estaba por allí mirando el tablero y gritando que "un hombre debía coger alguna misión". A su lado Evergreen diciéndole que "si de verdad era un hombre que lo demostrara". Laxus no estaba, pero no era raro eso. Bixlow a su rollo diciendo "se han formado muchas parejas, ¿nooooo?".

Suspiró.

¿Quizás el único que había cambiado era él o era una sensación?

Entonces vio como Lucy y Juvia se interponían en las disputas de Natsu y Gray, y éstos, para apartarlas, las agarraron por la cintura, las morrearon y las dejaron sentadas en la barra para continuar con su pelea.

A Gazille se le cayó una gotita en la cabeza.

- Serán brutos ese par. - Se quejaban las chicas sonrojadas.

Sí, algunas relaciones habían cambiado, pero el ambiente no.

Entonces Levy se acercó a ellas.

- Hey, chicas, ¡qué tal fue ayer! - Preguntó sin cortarse Levy.

Gazille casi escupe la cerveza. ¿Era tan directa siempre con sus amigas? Éstas lo miraron a él y cambiaron la expresión de la cara a una de cuchicheo total. Las tres se fueron a la otra punta del gremio y empezaron a chismorrear de todos. El matadragones de hierro tuvo uno de los escalofríos más intensos de su vida.

En ese momento apareció Pantherlily y se acercó a él. Ambos estaban en silencio hasta que el gato habló.

- ¿Qué? ¿Una buena noche?

- No me jodas, Lily. - Paró, suspiró. - Gracias.

- No hay de qué, pero avísame la próxima vez.

Gazille lo miró sonrojado. Maldito gato, porque era su gato sino ya lo habría estampado contra el suelo. Volvió a suspirar (últimamente suspiraba demasiado).

- _Creo que mejor me voy de misión..._ - prefirió.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_**Bueno, aquí lo dejo. Quizás el final es un poco abrupto pero como continúe empezaré a hacer one-shots y me iré por las ramas. Después lo pienso y he hecho 16 capítulos para explicar una tarde-noche. Me he pasado alargando el tiempo XD**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer la historia, por ponerla en favoritos o suscribiros y gracias sobre todo a los que habéis dejado comentarios: Gabe Logan, Gray-mochi, Ardwen san, TomoOrrow, y Akari Hiroyuki. Os lo agradezco muchísimo.**_

_**¡Muchos besos y hasta otra!**_


End file.
